Blue, Blue Eyes
by Golmere Verns
Summary: Lief is kept in the Shadow Lands by Dain. Trying to restore his memory, Lief is soon caught in the deadly circle of sorcery and love. Can he get out before betraying his people, friends...or his own heart ? Lief/Dain. Please R&R!
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah; I own nothing. **

**Title: Blue, Blue Eyes. **

**Summary: Right after he becomes king (we all know the part) Leif is kidnapped by Dain and brought into the Shadowlands, while Jasmine and Barda go on the quest for the Pirran Pipe and to save their King. (I sort of suck at summaries) **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Pairing: Dain/Leif.**

**Note: LadyLapisLazuli and Dragon Shadows were the firsts to do this pair. And as one of them said; Dain technically doesn't have a gender, but I think this still counts as slash. Don't like, don't R&R. No flames, please. It's my first fanfic, so be nice. And even though I'm a dude (yes, I'm a dude and human, no matter what my friends say) who doesn't care to swing that way himself, I'm still OK with slash. After all, things get boring in the DQ fanfic collection without it. Now on with the show…**

**Golmere V. ^_^ =) =P **

**Chapter One: Kidnapped (A/N: The part in Deltora Quest: Return to Del, where the belt shines for Leif. I can't quote cuz I don't have my copy, but this is the same idea! ^_^) **

Leif was only a jump away from Jasmine, the Belt dangling from the grasp of his right hand, his sword clenched in his left. Once he would have tried; plunging blindly into the leap; foolish, young, and naïve. Not now. He was different, more grown up, he had learned some wisdom. So he sheathed his blade, and clasped the Belt around his waist and….

Time seemed to freeze.

_What…_

The Belt exploded in an aurora of fiery rainbow light, bursting into the air and bathing the whole room in multi-colored light. Leif, the true heir of Deltora, revealed at last. The Belt kept pulsating with light as the servants of the Shadow Lord cowered, and the wisps of thick grey and scarlet fog that served as his eyes, ears, and hands trembled; shrinking back into the shadows.

The belt dimmed in a matter of seconds, and Leif stood there shaking, as all of the Shadow lords servants continued to flee. He glanced up and saw that Fallow was gone, and that the shadows of mist were quivering. Then, suddenly, they started to grow larger, stronger, as if the Belt's magic ended there. He heard his companions' voices calling out to him, and he swung around, reaching for his sword….only to be met with large, strong talons, clutching onto his arm and lurching him up into the air.

Dangling Leif, gasped in pain as blood welled from the wound. One word echoed into his mind: _Ak-baba. _As he flew through the air, he glimpsed his friends under him, running and crying out. The huge bird flew into a wall, dodging arrows of the Resistance. Leif was smashed mercilessly into a column, his sword slipping from his grasp, pain pulsating in his side. He had hit his head too, and now his vision was blurring, memory slipping away.

_The Belt,_ he thought slowly as the Ak-baba carrying him flew out of the palace, gliding over the gardens, _I can't let the Shadow Lord have the Belt. _

Leif knew that the Ak-baba was probably carrying him to the Shadowlands, but no matter what—even if it meant giving himself up—he could not let the Shadow Lord get his hands on the Belt. Never.

Numbly, Leif undid the clasp and threw it to the ground with all the strength left in him. Spiraling in the air, the Belt of Deltora descended into the gardens. As the bird flew over the wall, Leif was once again hit by something. A stone, aimed to hit the Ak-baba, but smacking his head. He cried out, and opened his eyes, twice as woozy as before; the ground spinning below him. Leif's eyes fluttered closed, and he fell unconscious; hanging limp from the talon of an Ak-baba, being carried out of Del. Being carried towards his worst enemy. Being carried towards the Shadowlands.

**************** Bullet thingies!!!!! ****************

Jasmine and Barda raced forward, and skidded to a stop as Leif was carried over the wall, the speed of his captor accelerating until all they could see was a small black dot. The Belt plopped down right in front of them, and Jasmine leaned down, and picked it up holding it between her hands. Both of them stared at the Belt in horror, their minds trying to register what just happened as Doom and Steven hurried over.

"Jasmine! Barda! Did you see—" Steven started, but Doom held up his hand.

"We all saw it my friend," he said, "Leif, the true heir, crowned at last, only to be stolen by an Ak-baba."

Neither Jasmine nor Barda responded, as they were still quaking at the Belt.

"It wasn't an Ak-baba." Steven said suddenly.

Jasmine finally looked up, her face crumbled, eyes red and burning, voice shaking, " 'It wasn't an Ak-baba.' " she repeated mockingly, "Than what was it?!"

She was trying to cover her trauma, but failing. Leif, one of her closest dearest friends, had just been kidnapped by the Shadow Lord. Just like her parents, years ago. Was it her fate, to be alone? To have all her family and friends slaughtered and taken away or—she glanced at Doom, her newly discovered father—damaged beyond repair. Unleashing her anger at Steven wouldn't bring Leif back, but if it kept her from breaking, than she would do it.

Steven sighed, ignoring Jasmine's retort, and continued, "I was walking back to the place where Leif killed Dain, searching for a way into the palace. I saw the puddle of Ol material reform into Dain, who stood up and changed into an Ak-baba, flying towards the palace. The same Ak-baba who just flew away with him."

Jasmine's jaw dropped, and Barda looked stunned. She found her voice and ventured, "Than Dain is taking Leif to the Shadow Lord, in the Shadow Lands. We have to go rescue him!"

Barda shook his head, as did Doom; "Jasmine, we cannot risk it. Not now. And let me tell you that Leif is not the only one. I saw Grey Guards taking away countless Del citizens as they fled. I am sure that it is happening all over the kingdom." Doom sighed, his voice hardening, "The Shadow Lord was forced out because of the Belt, but he will grow powerful again. He'll enslave those Deltorans, and plot to take over. The Belt, now that it is awakened by the heir, will hold him off for a bit. But I am afraid that without Leif, its protection won't be stable. For now, we have to settle some things and piece this land back together before we attempt a rescue mission."

"He's right, Jasmine." Barda said.

Jasmine nodded and clasped the Belt around her own waist, "I will take on responsibilities of a King, and guard the Belt." She declared.

Barda raised his eyebrow, "Shouldn't we get someone with experience? Surely Anna—I mean Sharn, could rule for now—"

Doom held up a hand and smiled, "Jasmine can do it, and don't worry; we'll all have to chip in plenty. We need someone of the people for now."

Barda sighed and nodded, starting to walk towards the palace, followed by Steven.

"Coming Jasmine?" Doom asked.

"In a minute."

Jasmine waited for him to leave, before gazing to the sky, her emerald eyes searching for something that wasn't there. "Don't worry Leif," she murmured, "We will come for you. I promise."

**Yay! I finished a chapter; almost 3 pages. Being a slow writer, I am very satisfied I finished it! Please R&R, and be nice. First fic. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP!!!!! -Golmere**


	2. The Shadow Lord

**Disclaimer: I own notta, nothing, ziltch. **

**Title: See first chapter. **

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Pair: Dain/Leif, technically slash, but at the same time, Dain really doesn't have a gender, seeing that he can be female, male, or neither (non-living objects). **

**Note: First fanfic, so be nice. And I am quite slow sometimes (writer's blocks) so please be patient. =) Don't like pairing/plot/characters/idea, don't R&R. By the way, everyone is sort of out of character, though I tried to portray them as closely as I could to the books. My sister and my friend Mark (who is Romeo reincarnated, I swear. I mean the dude's complete romantic guru) helped me with a few of Dain's lines. Constructive criticism is welcome! Now on with the show…**

**-Golmere Verns (Yes I am a dude and human; don't listen to any of my crazy friends who tell you I'm from Mars) ^_^ **

**Chapter Two: The Shadow Lord **

_Blue, blue eyes lookin' the mirror, _

_Slowly, slowly getting clearer._

Leif woke up in an ocean of cold, smooth silk. The grey surface of the sheets met his eyes as he opened them. He turned onto his back and sat up surveying his surroundings.

He was lying in a large bed, in the most luxurious chamber he had even been in his life. The maple dresser with its marble counter, drawers decorated with gold. Matching with the wardrobe, and coat rack where he saw his cloak hanging. The carpet, looking so soft compared to the roughly woven mats in his own home back in Del. Even the bed, with its silk, lustrous grey sheets and plush mattress was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt.

_Perhaps I am in the palace, _he thought. That would make sense. He remembered racing to the Place of Punishment, to get the Belt to Jasmine. But what happened after that? Leif frowned, and realized that his head hurt terribly, and his memory was as murky as swamp water. Carefully he retraced the events in his mind.

_The lightning, the Shadow Lord, standing on the shaking floor sheathing his sword and clasping the Belt…around his waist? No, it had to be Jasmine's. Jasmine was Endon's daughter, the heir. So he must have gotten to her, and clipped it around her waist._

Frowning in concentration he remembered a bright rainbow light. _The Belt, revealing the heir at last. Jasmine, right?_

He nodded to himself; it all made sense.

Leif rubbed his forehead, and felt a burst of pain as his little finger accidentally trailed over the side of his head. Gently, he felt the spot with his whole palm and flinched. It was a large bump; he must have hit his head. Suddenly, his memory flooded into him.

_His friends calling his name, turning around only to have his arm seized by a talon of an Ak-baba. Soaring through the air, seeing a column come closer and closer. The pain in his side. Something flying towards him, then blackness… _

Leif's eyes widened, "I'm in the Shadowlands." he blurted suddenly. Of course, where else would an Ak-baba take him?

This was bad. _Very _bad.

Leif closed his eyes and opened them again. At least Jasmine and Barda and all of his other friends were alright. Deltora was safe; they had won. He smiled sadly, and looked back up. His eyes widened when he saw that there was a large mirror, as tall as himself, on the wall facing the bed. In the silvery glass, Leif saw himself.

Someone—or something, he thought with a chill—had been taking care of him. His forearm was wrapped with clean, white cloth, and all of his scrapes were healed. More so, someone had washed his hair, making it cleaner than it had ever been; the dark locks falling down the sides of his head, framing his face perfectly. They had also washed him, his skin now showing pale (its real color under his usual coat or so of Del grime) and flawless; like snow or porcelain. The only thing he recognized of himself was his blue, blue eyes, shining the same sapphire color as they looked in the mirror. And even those seemed a more intense shade of dark blue. Leif looked his body over, and fingered what he was wearing; a loose tunic and dark red breeches, all cloth and obviously nightwear. While scanning down his body he noticed a note near his leg. He picked up the yellow parchment and scanned it.

_Leif~_

_Get dressed, and come to the breakfast nook. _

_Left door, across from bathroom. _

_There we will talk._

_~Deltora Acknowledges Ignoramuses Naturally _

"Deltora Acknowledges Ignoramuses Naturally? Who would sign a note—oh!" Leif dropped the note and covered his mouth in shock, "Dain." he whispered, remembering that the Resistance had used a similar code.

Leif swung his legs over the bed, wobbling a bit as he stood on his legs. His common sense told him that disobeying Dain in a state like this would be very dangerous and his weak mind also convinced him to do as the note said. Next to the bed was a stand; on it was a button down shirt with loose looking sleeves made of a glossy, silver silk. Under it was thick black pants, slightly too clingy for his liking around the thighs, than flaring out from the knee in a swish of fabric. (A/N: Those types of jeans were really in a few years ago. A lot of guys at my school were wearing them. And there was a style for girls as well. Too western for my liking, and very baggy.).

Leif stood in front of the mirror and decided that he looked rather…desperate, and fetching. The last thing he needed was anyone getting any ideas of what they could do with him. He saw his cloak hanging and smiled, glad for its familiarity. Putting it on he started walking away from the bed. Suddenly feeling timid, he wrapped his arms around himself, his cloak hiding some of his lean frame. He walked forward, down a small hall of about five feet. To his right, a bathroom. To his left, a closed wooden door.

Pricking his ears, Leif could distinguish the hum of two voices behind the thick wood. He gulped, and placed his hand on the knob, wondering whether he should knock or just enter.

_It's just Dain, _he found himself thinking. He opened the door slowly, standing in the doorway. The room consisted of a table, and a full wall and a half of a balcony, the Shadow Lord's brand raised to its zenith in the grey sky. Even though there was no distinct source of illumination, the room was generously laden with what looked like sunshine. As if Leif's eyes made their own light for him, for he doubted that there was much sun in the Shadowlands.

"Well then, you are right slave. He is impressive. I may need him for my own…uses." Purred a voice.

Leif turned to the table and saw who was seated there. Two people, both gazing at him, inspecting every inch of his body. Leif shifted feet, uncomfortable, not used to being looked at like he was right now. He wasn't used to people's stares lingering on his face, his eyes, and his body with expressions that said _Wow. He's nice looking now isn't he? _To distract himself he examined them. One was Dain, in the boy form that he had known for so long, brown eyes looking at Leif, soaking in the sight of him. The other was new.

She looked…young. Maybe his age. Red hair fell down her back in a waterfall of smooth, straight bloody strands. A robe-like garment of pure silvery grey cloth (like the martial of his shirt) fluttered around her, revealing a slim figure clothed in scarlet pants and shirt. A heavy pendant shone at her throat; a pure grey orb, glowing softly with red swirling inside it. Slim hands led him to long fingers decorated with rings festooned with shining gems. Somehow, her face was both terrifying and beautiful. Not terrifyingly beautiful, but a mix of both. Perfect skin, across an ideal regal bone structure. Even so, her lips were grey, and for some reason they didn't look like they were painted or powdered, but like a dead man's; lifeless and cold. Leif looked up at her eyes, and cried out in pain, covering his own. For a split second he had looked into those glowing red eyes, he had seen inside her.

_Hate, revenge, a will to kill mercilessly. Sorcery, power…all of those experiments, all of those sacrifices, and all of those lives. _Images, thoughts, and feelings flashed through Leif's mind and tears collected in his eyes. He screamed inside, withering; his legs threatening to buckle under him. After a few moments (though it seemed like an agonizing eternity to Leif) they stopped, and he was able to feel his way back out of his mind.

Blinking, Leif raised his head out of his hands, realizing that he was practically sprawled out on the floor, and Dain was holding him. His legs must have actually given out. Leif got up, still shaking and looked at the young woman who was still sitting at the table, careful to avoid her eyes.

"You're, you're—" Leif felt his mouth slip over the words he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say it. "You're the Shadow Lord."

She smiled coldly and looked at him, and he cast his eyes to the floor. He listened as her footsteps clicked on the tile, the swish of her robe so close to him, and suddenly her fingers were dancing over his cheek, her breath caressing his ear, "Indeed. I am the ultimate master of sorcery. I am darker than dark, I am the meaning of evil. And I will use you, Leif of Del, for my own pleasures."

Shivers ran down Leif's spine and he kept shaking even as she left, approaching the table and standing near the window, "You may keep him, slave. But if your pet causes any trouble than he will die. I will summon him when I want him."

Dain nodded and looked at Leif as his master folded into a fine strand of mist; disappearing to wherever she disappeared to. He kept his eyes on Leif, who was looking at the floor, shaking in his cloak. Remembering the way that he had crumpled to the floor earlier, Dain went over to him, gently placing his arms around Leif's slim frame. He touched his nose to Leif's smooth cheek, leaning in close.

"You're my servant now. I have you, understood? And I promise, you will love it here." He whispered to the boy.

"What would an Ol want with me?" Leif spat, turned his head the other way.

Dain sighed and stroked some of Leif's dark hair, keeping his grip light, but still a firm cage around the human, "You're a very desirable person, Leif of Del. Do you know how many times I watched you sleep before? Do you know how much more human I am around you? I think that emotion—the strange, sensuous human emotion—is called love, lust, desire. You know of these?"

"I know what love is!" Leif hissed, swinging around to look him in the eye, "And I know that you, a monster, doesn't have a clue what it is! All you know is damned physical pleasure, you demon!"

Dain clicked his tongue and waited as Leif calmed himself. He could hear the anger in Leif's voice, but also the tremor. He was still very weak, and having the Shadow Lord submerge into his mind and swamp him with hers didn't help.

Leif turned to the window, trying to shake off Dain's arms, which only tightened, "If you really loved me, which you don't, than you would let me go home."

Dain smiled slightly and leaned his head in closer, "There is no home to go back to. The Belt wasn't strong enough. Almost everyone died. And the survivors of Deltora? They are here as slaves, fighting in the Arena and imprisoned."

Leif felt his jaw drop and tears start. That wasn't possible it couldn't be, but…it kind of made sense. After all, the Shadow Lord had centuries of weak ruling kings and queens to figure out how to deny the Belt's power. Besides, if the belt was all powerful, than Dain shouldn't have been able to grab him when he was that close to it. He felt his head spin; he was still so tired, and so weak.

"I'm very sorry. But Jasmine and Barda were one of the firsts to die." Dain murmured.

"It's not true." Leif managed at last, "You're lying."

"Why would I? Besides, wasn't my master strong? If the Belt really worked like it should, than she wouldn't be that way." Dain felt a shiver course down Leif's body and he grinned. Slowly, he caught Leif's lips in his, brushing them, savoring their softness.

Leif squirmed in panic and broke free of Dain, "Don't touch me!" he cried, whirling around and huffing in anger.

Dain shrugged. He was disappointed, but if Leif wouldn't give in now, than he would wait, "You'll learn. For now, you should sleep. You're still very weak."

Leif felt his body shake, his legs threatening not to hold him, he leaned against the wall glaring spitefully at Dain, "And give you the chance to explore every inch of my body? No thanks."

But his legs were shaking, and his vision was swimming. He staggered, and fell, collapsing, and hitting his head on the wall. Dain caught him as he fell, watching those beautiful sapphire eyes roll back and close.

**Note: I am aware that I made the Shadow Lord a girl. I know that in the books the Shadow Lord was originally a dude who turned immortal and kind of became an 'it' because he was so eaten up by anger, etc. But the same thing could happen to a woman. And yes, I based her off my (most of the time) evil sister. I didn't say that, by the way! ;) =) Now I'd better go hide before she kills me!!! Bye-bye!!! **

**Thank you to:**

**Once again, thanks Mark (my friend/neighbor) and Alysse (my sister, having one of her good moments) for help with some of the lines and flow. I'm a geek, so I struggle with romantic scene flow. =) Also to homesweethomicide13 for the review. Glad you liked chapter one. I hope you enjoy this too.**

**-Golmere Verns ^_^ =) =P **

Please Review!!!!!!


	3. Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a wing of the Forest of Silence or a cave in the Shadow Lands. Nothing at all. =(**

**Title: Blue, Blue Eyes. **

**Summary: See first chapter. **

**Paring: Lief/Dain **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Note: Technically this is slash. Even though Dain doesn't have a gender, blah, blah, blah, etc. By the way, I apologize for spelling Lief wrong. The i before e except after c is my worst grammar rule. =) Anyway, humor the new guy. Now on with the show…**

**-Golmere Verns ^_^ =) =P **

**Chapter Three: Bracelet**

_**What we've lost is**_

_**Always safe in our hearts, **_

_**But what we want is always there too. Yeah, **_

_**Baby it's a whole universe…**_

_Lief was walked through the streets of Del, feeling freer than he had in a long time. His feet left gentle imprints in the soft dirt as he walked. Strangely there was hardly anyone there. Stands were open, as costumers wearily buzzed between them, but it seemed as if many were gone. Lief frowned, and walked over to a food stand, where an elderly woman was talking with the clerk. _

_"I heard that people are sleeping on the ground not to loose their spots in line. Sharn and her helpers are only so many people and Lady Jasmine is never available. They say that she spends all of her time cooped up in the library, talking with her father, and sometimes Sharn. Some say that she chooses to grieve over Lief of Del, rather than do her duties. It must be hard to loose someone who you survived a quest like that to a kidnapping. They say that he and she were lovers." said the woman. _

_The clerk looked around suspiciously; to see if anyone was watching or eavesdropping, and said, "If she really cared about him—and the rest of our people—than she would send a rescue mission, an army. But what does she do? She sits in the library all day, burying herself in books. Just as useless as the kings and queens of our past!" _

_Lief's heart constricted and he looked at the palace. The rumor of Jasmine and himself being lovers was false, of course, but Lief guessed that the one about the library wasn't. If the people's fate in Jasmine died, than the Belt would be powerless, and history would repeat itself. _

_Suddenly, Lief's vision went hazy, as if a fog was slowly creeping the vision into a fuzzy oblivion, __**What in the world—**__the thought barely registered itself before the vision collapsed completely in a flash of light…_

_And he was standing in what appeared to be a library. _

_To his right and left were two shelves, but he heard voices in front of him. Lief walked between the shelves until he came out of the bookish hall and stood in the heart of the library, where the people that he had been thinking of were all seated around a table. _

_"We do have enough people! I just know it!" Jasmine was exclaiming angrily glaring at Doom. _

_"I'll lead the army, as I keep on telling you and telling you! I will bring our people back!" Glock bellowed. _

_Doom raised an eyebrow, "and what makes you so sure of that Glock? Will your talisman do so?" _

_The Jalis snorted, "Of course!" _

_Doom turned to Barda, "What is you opinion?" _

_Barda sighed and looked at Jasmine sadly, "I want Lief and everyone else free as much as you do, but it would be suicide to send troops there. The Shadow Lord's sorcery is too strong. And the Belt cannot be taken outside of Deltora's borders." _

_Jasmine's green eyes blazed emerald fire, and she stood the gems on the Belt softly glow like embers, as if they were pulsating with their own faint light, "Than we shall find another way!" _

_Everyone looked at each other and Doom said grimly, "For now we have more important things to tend to." With that he left, slamming the door behind him. _

_Lief's mother turned to Jasmine, "I know that you miss him, but we are doing all we can. You must understand." _

_Jasmine glared at the woman coldly, "Oh, I understand!" she sneered, "I understand completely." _

_Everyone slowly flocked out of the room, giving Jasmine pitied, gentle, and sad glares, all of which she replied with one that could have vanquished an army. When everyone was gone, Lief stepped over to Jasmine. _

_"Jasmine!" he cried, "Jasmine!" _

_She turned, but her eyes passed over him as if he wasn't there. Just like Fallow's had when Lief had been in the dungeons with his father in a magical dream from the water of the dreaming spring from the Kin. And just like his father, she had appeared to hear him. _

_Jasmine shook her head, and turned heading towards the window, and sadly looking out, "We will come for you, Lief." She said, clutching the window sill, "You're our—"_

_Suddenly there was another flash of light, this one a vivid scarlet, and suddenly he was standing in a pure white room, all of the walls the same porcelain color, perfectly smooth, and all symmetrical. Lief turned and saw that one of the walls, the one facing him, was different. His friends and family stood there. _

_He ran forward, arms open, calling their names with tears streaming down his face. They all had their arms open, smiles so warm. Lief lurched himself towards them, preparing to get caught by his parents…_

_Only to hit a hard wall, and be flung to the ground. _

_Lief massaged his aching head and looked up in shock. Everyone behind the glass—as he now thought of it—were still happy. Jasmine was talking with Barda, and his parents were dancing and laughing as Barda fed Filli a small piece of fruit…except for Lief. _

"_Guys!" he cried in a hoarse, tear-choked voice, "Barda? Jasmine? Mother? Father?" _

_They didn't turn and Lief kept crying thinking, __**How could they?! **_

_He looked up and suddenly the scene wavered. Behind his friends and family was Del, the townspeople celebrating and dancing. Birds flew in the perfect blue sky, as their happiness radiated in thousands of smiles. _

_Lief stood up and started hitting the glass, his hands throbbing in pain. He cried out their names, but they kept celebrating. Tears blurring his vision Lief yelled, "I want to go home! I want to go home….I want—" _

_He chocked and kept hitting the glass, his hands bleeding, white sticks of shattered bone showing through ripped muscle. At last, tremors and shakes convulsing through him, the world shaking through a cascade of tears, Lief sank down to the floor. Sobbing, he placed his head in his hands. _

"_How could they abandon me? I just want to go home! I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home…" _

************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!**********************************

"I want to go home!!!" Lief screamed, and his eyes snapped open.

He was trembling, and someone was holding his hands….Dain. Dain was straddling him, holding Lief's hands, which would have probably hit his face. Lief, glanced away from Dain's face hovering close to his and wiped a few tears off of his face. Near him was a candle, a large flame dancing in the dark, shining light on both young men.

Slowly memory leaked back into Lief, and he turned to look at Dain, who brushed some of his hair out of his face. Silence stretched between them.

"Can you get off me?" Lief asked, just realizing that Dain was straddling him, and he was finding this rather uncomfortable being so close to another boy.

Dain slipped off him and sat next to him, ignoring how Lief scooted over, "You were yelling and screaming and hitting yourself. I couldn't wake you up, so I—"

"Completely took advantage of me." Lief snapped, glaring, "And how, by chance, did you get in here?"

Dain smiled, and leaned over, his fingers running down Lief's cheek, and resting on his chest, "Well, this is my room. And yours. So I guess that that makes it ours."

Lief shifted and smacked Dain's hand away, and saw that he was lying on the right side of the bed, and next to him was an empty pillow, and a rumpled, turned-up cover, "I refuse to sleep with you."

"You don't have a choice." Dain said one hand suggestively perched on Lief's knee, creeping up his thigh.

As he knocked off Dain's hand Lief looked at him, "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, hoping to change the subject to something more neutral than between his legs.

"A week and a half." Dain said, coming closer still, gazing at Lief.

Lief shifted, trying to hide his body and face from Dain's view. As he did, he thought about all that Dain could have done to him in a week and a half. He was still very clean, and he was wearing pajamas again. Lief shivered, imagining every inch of his helpless body open to Dain. He imagined those smooth, willowy hands exploring, caressing, grasping at his body.

Then again, those hands were cool and soft. It couldn't feel that bad, could it?

_No! _Lief thought, _I have no desire for him. I'm not supposed to think like that. He is the enemy, and all he wants me for is physical, lustful pleasure. _

Lief turned back to Dain, who had stood up and stood at the dresser, where he was pouring some tea. Turning, Dain smiled and brought over two cups full of it, some sugar shoved under his fingers.

"What time is it?" Lief asked, taking the tea, finding that he was cold and his throat was dry.

"Late. Everyone is sleeping, but I doubt that both of us will be able to sleep, will we Lief?"

Lief shook his head and sipped his tea. Even without the sugar it was very sweet.

"Sugar?" Dain asked, putting some in his own cup.

Lief shook his head, "I want to go home." he said, wiping his mouth with a proffered napkin.

"So I heard." Dain replied, "But you do know that there is no home to go to."

Lief stiffened, and remembered the other day, "That's a lie."

Dain sighed, "I thought that you would say that, which is why I brought this."

He drew a small, narrow velvet box from his pocket. Lief leaned over and frowned as Dain opened the box. Inside was a golden snake, straight as an arrow. It's head, exquisitely carved, bared sharp, open fangs and had ruby eyes. The whole body was made of gold, each small scale etched in ornately.

Dain picked up the snake and held it out to Lief, who looked at him in shock, "Is it for me?" he asked.

Dain nodded, and Lied took it, rolling it over between his fingers, blue, blue eyes scanning the whole thing, "Whatever for?" he asked.

"It's eyes glow whenever someone tells the truth—"

"Ah!"

Suddenly, the snake became alive, and hissed at Lief, and lashed out. Lief had screamed, and fallen back on the bed, as the snake lay thrashing on his chest. It rightened itself and flew into the air, catching Lief's wrist in its body, and curling around it.

Lief sat up and raised a hand to peel the snake off of him, but its head came forward and…grabbed hold of its own tail, engulfing the golden point until it was a stern bangle around Lief's wrist.

Lief waited for a moment, as the snake adjusted itself, as if it was getting comfortable with swallowing the correct amount of its tail. Once it had a certain length adjusted, the snake became cold, lifeless, the radiant gold become metal, and the curves stiffening.

Glaring at Dain, who was staring at the snake in shook, Lief reached forward and grabbed where it was connected and tried to pry the tail from the mouth. The snake let go and hissed, biting his finger, than engulfing its tail again. This time it went farther and farther, constricting Lief's wrist. He cried out and fought again, and the metal—if it was metal, for it was moving—heated up and met his bare skin, sizzling.

"Ow!!!" he cried in anguish, as the snake kept squeezing.

After five minutes of agony, it stopped and loosened, once again returning to its bangle state.

Without touching the bracelet, Lief looked up at Dain, "Oh, well that's a good way to win someone's heart! Giving them a demonic bracelet that almost cuts off the circulation in their hands! That sure kicks roses', chocolates', and rings' asses!" (AN: They probably didn't have that curse back than, but I kind of like it there)

"I didn't know that it would do that. My Master said that the eyes would glow when someone was telling the truth. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not lying." Dain replied, looking at Lief's burned wrist regretfully.

Lief, on the other hand, noticed that the large ruby eyes of the snake's head were glowing as Dain said the words. So that was the truth, but he wanted to do another test…"What color are my eyes?"

Dain looked at him, "Why?"

Lief showed him the bracelet, "I want to see if this thing works."

"Fine. You have very blue, blue eyes."

As soon as Dain ad started is sentence the bracelet's eyes had started glowing, and Lief gave up on experiments and said, "I want to go home."

"There is no home to go back to," Dain said, looking at the brightly glowing rubies, "All of your friends and family are dead. Deltora is nothing now. The survivors are enslaved here."

Lief was looking at the glowing rubies, shining as bright as stars. It was true.

"I hate you." he cried, "I know you helped them kill my friends! I should've died there with them!! But no! Here I am as a pleasure servant to a….to a monster!"

He turned away sharply and kept crying, tears running down his face and falling into the empty cup of tea.

**Note: Dang, that's a sad way to end a chapter. I'll make the next one happier. I am deleting the Malien factor in this story. Sorry to disappoint any of her fans. I promise that the further chapters will be more slashy/ romantic. Right now Lief is just rebellious and angry. Now I have to go and hit my friend Mark on the head and stop him from breaking the ceiling of my apartment, which is technically his floor. What posses him to hit the ground with various objects? I have no clue. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter!!! Here are the responses to my reviewers! **

**PlatinumGal: In Sister of the South there is a section when Lief relates the Shadow Lord to the Four Sisters story. It says that the Shadow Lord was once a young man with a small red and gray boat and sorcery. But it never really was rock-hard, so I guess that there's a small possibility that we could be correct in the Shadow Lord's gender. =) ^_^ No clue, but I'm glad that you thought that it was a good idea. Hope you liked this chapter!!! =) **

**homesweethomicide13: Thanks for both reviews! Good point about how the Shadow Lord is sort of a force. =D I'm glad that you liked the first two chapters, and thank you for pointing out my spelling error of Leif compared to Lief. Much appreciated! And yes, there can never be enough slash in DQ! I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you. =S ;) **

**Mistress-of-Shadows: I'm glad that you like this pairing and yaoi! Not to mention my idea of making the Shadow Lord female. This site needs more, doesn't it? Hope this was a pleasing chapter! **

**By the way, if anyone wants more Dain/Lief LadyLapisLuzili (sorry if I spelled that wrong!) has written a one-shot about them called **_**For Keeps. **_**Also, the **_**Deltora's King Sequence **_**by dragon shadows is three one-shots with this couple!!! ^_^ =P =O =D **

**-Golmere Verns **

**Please read and review everyone!!!! **


	4. Lust at Dark

**Title: Blue, Blue Eyes **

**Summary: See first chapter. **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Pairing: Lief/Dain **

**Note: Warning!! SLASH!!! Especially this chapter. Don't like Lief kissing another guy, than don't read!!!!! Don't like yaoi or slash, don't read!!! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome! ;) =) Now on with the show….**

**-Golmere **

_**Ashes to ashes, **_

_**And the rain of fire burned, **_

_**Come down on my heart **_

_**And let the passions arise. **_

_**I care not of the aftermath, **_

_**I care not of the pain. **_

_**For love and lust blossomed there, **_

_**And nothing would ever be the same…**_

(I know, my poetry sucks, but it sort of fits. Hopefully.)

Chapter 4: Lust at Dark

The next few days melted into a glum reality for Lief. During the day, Dain was busy, leaving their suite-like room to 'help' his Master with 'projects'. Lief would sit near the window in the breakfast nook, looking out over the barren Shadow lands. The ground was as white as bone, and red and grey stem gushed out the various buildings. He slept often to, during the day. At night he scooted as far away from Dain as he could, and didn't sleep, terrified that Dain might try to get a little something, something out of him while he was sleeping.

Dain, on the other hand, would sigh grumpily and murmur something, and wouldn't lay a hand on Lief. Lief found this rather…kind and he found himself thinking, whenever Dain was gone, that he maybe owed him something. After all, he knew that if Dain had not asked his Master to keep Lief, than Lief was sure that he would be dead. Even so, Lief would never give into Dain. Dain was a murderer, he had helped to kill Lief's loved ones, and that could never be forgiven.

After a week, Lief was sitting in the breakfast nook, starring out the window, his head held depressingly in his hand. The warm light seeped into his skin,. and, as always, his mind wandered back to Del. He thought about his father working at the forge, the Belt of Deltora kept secretly around his waist for so many years. Lief concentrated and found that he couldn't remember his father's face. He knew that it was similar to his own, but trying to conjure the image seemed to hurt him…as if the dirty, gruff, and still kind face wasn't worthy of him seeing it.

"Err!" Lief growled in frustration, his eyes opening.

These days his mind was a mush of dull feelings. Sometimes, for a moment, he could feel bitter anger, than it was gone in a flash replaced with the dull murky feelings that swathed his mind. Along with them, though was a stinging obedience and docile personality. Worse, however, was the throbbing lust he had for Dain. Those moments where Lief found himself helpless to his mind, as he watched the Ol's tongue travel across that soft-looking mouth, or the swing of those angular, perfect hips. He wondered what it would be like to have those willowy hands roaming every inch of his body.

Lief didn't know what thoughts weren't him and what thoughts were him. The logical explanation would be that he was either insane or that he was being spelled by the Shadow Lord.

Or something worse.

Or maybe, he was just a lustful monster with a murky, mushed up mind and blue, blue eyes that haven't seen the sun in over a month.

Maybe he was just giving into what Dain wanted.

Lief shook and massaged his head with his fingertips. Why him? That's what it came down to. He was once a blacksmith's son with a simple peasant life, confined in Del, but with a rebellious spirit. And in the course of a few months, he was a hero. Brave, proud, and expecting to defeat the Shadow Lord. And now he was a pleasure servant for a servant of the Shadow Lord, not even sure of any of his own feelings or thoughts. The higher the pedestal, the greater the fall.

And he had fallen. He had fallen very, very badly.

Lief hated the way he cringed in fear as the door to the bedroom opened, and slammed shut. Dain's footsteps seemed to echo down the short hall. Wishing that he had his cloak, Lief tried hiding his body, crossing his legs in the adorning pants.

Dain came into the breakfast nook, smiling and looking very satisfied with himself, "I have something for you." He said, holding a large box in both arms and setting it down on the table.

"Another demonic, killing item for my wardrobe? Maybe a necklace or hat? Oh, or some pants! Yes, I just _love_ getting my circulation squeezed out of me there!" Lief said with sardonic happiness, after all the bracelet was still on his wrist, though he couldn't deny that its truth-detecting abilities were helpful.

"Well, if you do, than I can certainly handle that." Dain smiled seductively while leaning against one hand, looming over Lief, brown eyes going up and down his body.

Lief blushed and found himself sort of flattered, once again captured by that new mind-set, before he could break free, "No thanks. What is it?"

Dain sighed, "Fine. But I'll consider the invitation for later. And as for the present, you have to open it."

His words struck the fear in Lief, and the underlying pleasure that gave him that warm itch that he couldn't scratch. Dain hadn't forced him to do anything yet, but maybe the Ol's patience was running out…

To distract himself, Lief stood and took the lid off of the crate, half expecting a golden piece of reptilian jewelry to fly out at him. Instead, he was greeted by a thick layer of folded, plush velvet. Shooting Dain, who was smiling broadly, a suspicious look Lief gently lifted the cloth up, and placed it on the table and gasped in shock.

Inside was a jar with a faded paper label; _Quality Brand Honey. _But after his adventures with the resistance, Lief knew better. Picking up the glass jar with its golden contents, he stroked it unconsciously, visions stirring in his head.

_Rubbing the golden stuff on Jasmine's lips, watching her lick it and slowly open her eyes…spooning it out to Barda…looking at the label with his companions hovering over him…confronting Doom and acknowledging that it was Queen Bee honey..._

Lief opened his eyes, and gently set it down, looking at Dain with a raised eyebrow, a gentle, sad, and grateful expression swimming in his tear laden blue eyes. Nestled in the cloth next to the honey jar was a beat-up, small wooden flute. It took Lief a moment to place it, but then he remembered the beautifully pure music of the Raladin, and staying there with his companions. He remembered the comfort, the warmth.

The next item was an arrow, its tip shimmering as though wet. Lief reached out to touch it but Dain quickly grabbed his hand, eyes wide.

"What—" 

"Poison." Dain said.

Lief looked down as he finally thought, _Of course! The Gnoomes used poison from the giant toad beast that enslaved them. Jasmine herself only survived it because of the ruby, which saved her. And our friend Prin was there. She looked just like Monty…_

Shaking his head with a sad smile on his face, Lief carefully put back the arrow and drew out the next one. This time, it was a vial. It was very small, and white capped with silver on a chain. Lief frowned, it looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it…

"Jasmine used to wear it. My Master believes that it may have held the Nectar from the Lilies of Life." Dain said.

_Yes. We collected it in the Forests. It saved my life, Barda's, and Prin's. This bottle was one of Jasmine's few possessions, and now she's…_

Lief shook his head; as if thinking about his friend's demise would really, truly make her dead. The last item was old and ragged, a bundle of curled cloth, with a tiniest bit of straw sticking out from one seam. Was it possible….

"Monty!" Lief cried, scooping up his old childhood companion.

The stuffed Kin was made from brown fabric weaved by his mother, and stuffed with straw. The black button eyes, though less shiny, stared at Lief in the same kind face that they had so many years ago. Once, Monty followed him everywhere. Being held under an arm as he watched his father work, dragged through the streets of Del when he was finely old enough to venture form his door, but, as all children, Lief had to grow up a bit, and Monty was placed in a box tucked under his rickety bed, along with other treasures from his early childhood.

"But how," Lief said, as he held the small stuffed creature to his chest, a sense of unreality overwhelming him, "Did you get him here?"

Dain shrugged, "While you were sleeping, a group of servants and I had to go back to Del, there I picked up some things you might like as memories, for I knew that you missed home. When I walked back to your old home, I found that a box had survived, and I opened it. Many of the items were burned, but the one on top, 'Monty' as you call it, was in perfect condition. It looked like it was once well loved, and it still seemed special, for you kept it. So I brought that back, hoping that you could remember all the happy times of your past, and look forward to the ones to come in the future."

Lief turned away and distracted himself with placing items back in the box. His future was something that he hadn't been looking forward to. He was living in a suite, with a lustful creature that was starting to get impatient. Oh yes, he had a fine future. Being kept away from home and being forced to sleep with an Ol, not to mention the Shadow Lord using him for her own 'pleasures'. And if she was anything like her servants, than he certainly knew what that would be.

And now he felt a prickling pleasure at every suggestive comment Dain made.

Lief shivered and closed the box, "I'd better but this in our—I mean, er—the room." He stammered, feeling so awkward under Dain's gaze.

He stumbled out of the nook, and went into the bed chamber. Yawning, Lief opened the drawer on his side, placing the crate—which fit perfectly—inside it.

"You don't like them." Stated a voice form behind him.

Lief turned and was suddenly nose-to-nose with Dain.

"No. I really do. Thank you so much. It was very kind…..it's just—just that…..I mean since I know….er—umphf—"

Lief was cut off as Dain struck, catching Lief's mouth forcefully in his. Stiffened as if electrocuted Lief made no response, only to try and squirm as Dain's tongue danced delightfully in his mouth. As his heart tore in indecision, Lief kept struggling, though it was only half-hearted. Part of him wanted to respond the other want to kick Dain, hard.

At last, Dain stopped and pulled away, a hurt—if Ols had emotions, for Lief really didn't know—and regretful expression on his face. Lief stood there open-mouthed, gawking, unsure of what to feel, numbly trying to fight back the fire of lust that was building up in him. As silence stretched between the two, and Dain turned away, Lief retreated into his mind.

He might have been spelled, but he didn't think that his natural feelings were false. That monotone love was replaced with real fire now, and his thoughts were much clearer. Here he was, home sick for a home that was gone, and mourning over dead friends that he didn't get to say goodbye to. Lief knew that if they saw him now; lost and confused, depressed, a total wreck, they would weep. They loved him for his spirit, his smile, his joy. No matter what path he chose, his parents had said once, as long as he was happy; they would be proud and happy for him. Barda wouldn't stand for being missed after he died; the big man was someone of life. And Jasmine, she was wild. She knew how cruel life was, and that you had to make the best of it. Lief closed his eyes and opened them again, looking at Dain's back. Happiness is what they wanted for him, no matter what. Licking his lips, Lief stepped over a bit.

Without looking at him, Dain said, "I shouldn't have done that. I understand that being here is only causing you pain. And, your right. I care for you, so I should want you to be happy. Even if that happiness doesn't include me. I should have left you there with your friends, life, but it's too late now. I'm—sorry."

"For what?" Lief said, the spark of his usual wildness back, "For saving my life? For my own stupid brain that can't decide what it wants? For my bad behavior to you?"

Dain turned and frowned, "This _is_ ruining your mind. I'm sorry for kissing you and bringing you here!"

Lief raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "That wasn't a kiss."

"Than what is—umphf—"

Lief had dived forward, catching Dain's mouth like he had done his own. Of course, Lief wasn't an expert at kissing, this was actually the first one he'd ever done, but Dain caught on and deepen the kiss. Dain's mouth was sweet, and his lips soft and warm, enveloping Lief's perfectly.

They broke apart, staggering a bit, each in shock.

"Wow." Dain said, as Lief sat down on the bed, trying to avert looking him exactly in the eye, pale skin flushed, "You've done that a few times, haven't you?"

Lief shook his head shyly, "No. First time. I've never been in a relationship at all, actually."

Dain sat down next to him and leaned in seductively, his mouth caressing Lief's ear in warm breaths, "You know it's the time that we usually go to bed, right?"

Lief grinned slightly as he felt a hand trace his back under his shirt. Dain's other hand was slowly, sinuously undoing the buttons of his shirt, stroking the smooth skin that was revealed inch by inch. Instinctively, he arched his back and curled closer, his only fingers deftly undoing Dain's own shirt. As Lief lay back, his shirt discarded, Dain reached down to his belt, but Lief caught his hand.

"Just promise that you won't cut my circulation." He said, eyes glinting in amusement as he reached for Dain's belt.

Dain grinned, fingers moving blindly, "I wish I could." He murmured as they sank down into the maelstrom of sheets.

**Note: OK, sorry if you guys wanted more of a sex scene, but I don't like too graphic! My sister had to help me with what it was. =) =S Just use your imagination, and understand how awkward it is for me. But on the other hand…..I'm a boy, and I did a romance scene! Oh yeah!! I know, I am amazing, even though this really, really isn't the best chapter, but hopefully it's not complete trash! ;-) ;-P **

**Was Dain too corny? Gifts too cheesy? Monologue horrible? I hope that Lief's mood didn't change too fast, and that the murky brain isn't pointless. You'll get it later on. Hope everyone liked this chapter and that it wasn't too short! **

**  
Now in response to the beloved reviews….. **

**PlatinumGal: Thank-you very much, glad you liked that chapter. And I hope that you liked this one as well!! In the next few the fact that the Shadow Lord is a girl shall be implied. **

**Mistress-of-Broken-Shadows: Hope this update didn't take too long! =) =O =D Glad you liked it, and you can never have enough slash, which is why I'm making this one long!! =D =O =P =) **

**homesweethomicide13: Relax, I don't mind rambles in my review section. It was actually sort of interesting. Glad you didn't think chapter 3 was disappointing. I hope this brought the story's mood up. I also hope you liked it! =) And maybe, just maybe, this could bring Dain/Lief into a tie with Jarda? No. Okay, don't hurt me!!! =) ;) Anyway, hope you liked this slash!!! **

**By the way, I have a huge school project next week and I'm going on vacation for two, so it might be about 4 weeks until I can update again. Many apologies. **

**Please R&R everybody!!!! **

**-Golmere **


	5. Sending of the Shadow Lord

**Title: Blue, Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own. **

**Summary: See first chapter. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Lief/Dain cause they're so good together. **

**Note: OK, I'm back! I had a bug in this document, but I got some good bug spray. ;) **

**Actually….I got patience and frustration. Thanks for waiting! **

**Chapter Five: Sending of the Shadow Lord**

_You tell me_

_Who you really are_

'_Cause I bet you_

_Don't have a clue_

(A/N: I know you all love my poetry so much…What? OK, I'll be quiet now)

The next week or so was wonderful for Lief. He fell into the routine of loving Dain. Dain had to go early, but they woke up, had tea, than Dain would leave. Lief was quite bored, but he could do almost anything in the room. He had managed to convince Dain into getting him a desk and papers and pens. Lief had never been one for art, but he drew everyday.

The only horrible, terrible thing that was happening, was that Lief had fully lost his memory of his friends. That monotone emotion was all he knew now. Timid, gentle, lustful. That was all he was anymore. Subconsciously, he felt like something was wrong, but than, just like that, Dain would arrive, press his lips to Lief's and a thrill of pleasure would run down his heart like a gentle icicle, sealing whatever memory he might have recollected.

He felt lost, helpless, until Dain came into the room. Lief was like a puppy awaiting his master, a slave awaiting the whip. But even than he never felt protected, loved. Only a great lust held him as Dain threw him down under him. But for one moment, Lief could feel. He could think clearly, though he was always confused and disoriented, not aware that Dain's hands were going down, lower and lower. For a moment, images flashed in his mind. People, places, and horrible monsters.

He managed to hold those images in his mind, and the next morning, as soon as Dain left, he would run to his desk, grab a paper and pen and sketch them out. His hand was quick, and the images flowed effortlessly. Every curve, every hair already set in his fingertips. Unfortunately, most of the time, he suddenly stopped, and realized that he couldn't remember what to do next, so he threw it away. But finally he was able to finish a drawing.

He smiled, and looked down. It shimmered there, the ink still wet, shining like black blood on the yellow parchment. It was a girl. She was wearing tattered grey clothing. Tangled black hair ran down her back, very long. She was elfin faced, with narrow eyebrows and big, piercing eyes. He squinted, no longer with her image in his mind. She looked so familiar, but no memory struck in his mind. Not a spark of recognition. Disappointed, Lief placed the drawing in the drawer of the desk. Just on time, too, because Dain strutted into the room.

"Hello, my darling artist." He jibbed, standing over Lief and placing his arms around his shoulders.

Lief leaned into the embrace, craning his head up, "Greetings."

Dain pressed his lips against Lief's neck, who moved it sinuously, craning to the left. Dain's fingers twirled in his hair, another rand under his shirt. Lief murmured something, feeling his emotions blur.

"Love you." Dain whispered.

"I—" Lief suddenly fell over, banging his head and hitting the floor.

Dain was taken under to, and soon they were a tangle of limbs under the crammed area of the small desk. Lief laughed a bit, moving over and grabbing a leg of the desk for support, only hitting his elbow against the wall. Dain, who was over him laughed, toppling life, and sending them both sprawling on the floor. Dain kissed Lief's cheek, who rolled his eyes, trying to squirm out of the Ol's grip on his waist.

"Can I at least move my head?" he asked, for his head was stuck against the wall at an uncomfortable angle.

Dain carefully got off Lief, with much untwining of joints and some crawling over the human. Lief elbowed him as a boot landed in his face. Chucking, Dain got out, standing up and brushing himself off.

Lief tried wiggling out, but found that he had caught his leg. After a bit of squirming he managed to free it and come out. Dain grabbed him up, collecting him into warm arms.

Lief sighed a bit, leaning on Dain's shoulder, feeling willowy hands trace patterns on his back. Dain reached down and touched Lief's belt, hinting. Lief sighed, not really in the mood tonight, but Dain was his master and he couldn't, simply couldn't, say no…

Suddenly, before Dain could finish unbuckling, there was a knock at the door.

Dain sighed in exasperation, looking regretfully over his beautiful human prize. He would have liked to ignore it and have Lief to his pleasures and burning lust, but if it was his master, he couldn't chance her wrath….or, worse, getting his muse taken away from him.

And so the Ol stepped away from his human and went to the door. Lief sighed in relief, feeling a little glad. He was tired, and a night of just sleep would do him some good. He re-buckled his belt, wrapping his arms around his frame protectively. Perhaps this visit would tire his master, and he could sleep for a night with Dain roaming, exploring every inch of him.

Curious, Lief stepped forward as Dain unlocked the door, which was under several keys and bolts. When the Ol opened the door, an escort of Grey Guards stood there. They said something that Lief just missed, and Dain nodded, saying something like; _Alright, just give me a moment._ Lief watched the Grey Guards nod, as Dain closed the door.

Dain looked at Lief, his eyes grave. He was suddenly downcast, and bristling in anger; "Get your cloak."

Lief went to the wardrobe. He had several of the same outfit. Black pants and the iridescent grey shirt; things that Dain had given him, a servant uniform to delight his master. He pulled the cloak out. It was ever changing in dirty colors. Browns, grays, and greens all lapping iridescently in the cloth. His mother had made it for him. Well, at least he thought so, but these days with his mind in its never ending torrent…Lief shook his head to clear it and buttoned the cloak, the one thing that felt a little like home, the one thing that he had of his past.

Dain fixed his hair.

"What's going on?" Lief asked as he waited for Dain to unlock the door.

"My master wants to see you."

Lief opened his mouth to reply. He wanted to say; _No!!_ But the door open and he was roughly pushed into a circle of Grey Guards, with no possible way of escape as he started walking down the hall to what he was sure was going to be his doom.

**Note: I know it's short, but hopefully it was alright. I just needed this here for plot reasons, kind of like a filler. I'll try to get chapter six up ASAP. In the next chapter, Lief shall be tortured!! Muwahaha!!!! Now to the reviewers: **

**Homesweethomicide13: Yup! The bug spray worked. =) Hope you liked this chapter and what I've done to Lief. Thank-you for the review. **

**x-KuroxShiroxAi-x: I like the new penname! Glad you liked it. And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who doesn't like doing sex scenes. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Please R&R everyone!!!!!!! **


	6. Clearly but Controlled

**Title: See that thingy above here. **

**Summary: First chapter. **

**Pairing: Lief/Dain**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: Hey ya'll. I'm back! Thanx for your patience when I had the virus!!!**

**Chapter Six: Clearly But Controlled**

_You go in the room._

_You know what the_

_Stares mean._

_And you know why._

(A/N: I know you all love my poetry….)

Lief walked on, between the Grey Guards. He wished with all of his heart that he could at least see what the hall looked like. He had never been allowed outside of the suite that he and Dain shared. Somehow he was feeling much stronger. He was breathing in different air, and the smoke that was his thoughts was slowly clearing. Strength bloomed and Lief held up his head, strutting forward in the ring of protection.

He felt—free. Like himself again.

Lief closed his eyes, feeling like dancing. images flashed in his mind.

_He was standing in a grove in a forest. Vines are falling around him and sunlight is pouring in. _

_It's cold, his shirt is ripped off, and someone is standing before him. He can't see their face, but there's a red stone on a golden hand. _

_Someone is leaning over him, the small while vial that he had in his room is being closed. There's a sweet taste in his lips and he feels so restored. _

_He's knocked down, lying on his back, pinned. He sees the mad crowd and than blackness. _

_A creature is squirming in the net, and there's a dagger in his hand. _

_He's chipping a column, reaching forward and calm grips him. In his hand he's holding a rough wool thread. _

_A sword in slashing through strings coming from a man's chest. Green liquid flies everywhere. _

_Suddenly a bright rainbow light is all around him…and than his arm is grabbed by a massive bird…_

Lief's eyes flew open. Names were spurting in his ears, and it was like the pictures were cut off, swirling in the wind. Letting go and being held on to by his memories all at the same time. _There's something to lean on_, Lief knew. _My emotions. Me. _

Suddenly, the Grey Guards stopped. Lief leapt back to avoid crashing into the ones in front of him. Their leader knocked, and they made a new formation; a hall on both of Lief's sides.

He looked up form his feet and saw the leader of the Guards before a magnificent door made of silver. Metal beast snarled; frozen in carved metal. Slowly it opened, swinging on soundless hinges. He heard a voice; a purr like water gurgling over a mound of rocks. But he couldn't make out the words.

Than he was pushed forward. Stumbling Lief walked to the door and pas it. He turned around, terror gripping him as the door shut closed.

************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************************

Lief turned form the door, not wanting to get caught off guard. He was in a luxurious bedchamber, as big as the whole suite that he shared with Dain. There was a table with swirling grey and red mist kept under the glass. Something about it struck Lief, but he failed to remember. The room was richly furnished; the bed was huge at least two times as large as the one he shared with Dain. Gray and scarlet cloth made it up. Curtains of the colors made a decorative tent over the first half of the bed. Squinting in the dim light Lief walked over and gently touched the sheets of the bed. He ran his fingers across the smooth silver of the silk. It was cold, so cold that it seemed as if the freezing temperature leaked into him, making it hard to breathe as icicles fogged his lungs. Lief took his hand from the sheets and shivered a bit.

"What do you think?"

Lief turned, it was that voice again, a woman's. She stood there, Dain's master, the same one he had met when he had woken up.

Careful to avoid her eyes he said, "It is very beautiful, but cold."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, coming forward and touching Lief's cheek. He shivered; her fingertips were freezing and she had long nails. And they were black.

"How so?"

Lief looked away from her glowing gaze, not wanting her thoughts again, "When ever I touch it, I'm cold. It's like its dead."

Lief knew how stupid he sounded, but it was true, this room was dead. The Shadow lord laughed, "Yes. I will enjoy this."

Lief looked form the room to her; "What?"

She smiled; "My servants and I are very alike in what we want..."

Lief closed his eyes, wanting to disappear. He was able to register this much; this thing had ruined his life. A killer. That's all she was. An enemy, the author of all of his grief and sadness.

And now her cold hands were running down his back. Lief recoiled, but she fastened her grip on his arm. He gasped in pain as those icy nails dung into his flesh. He cowered, bending over in his middle. Agonized, he looked up. She smiled.

"If you will not give me what I want, Lief of Del, than I shall take it."

She leaned forward and breathed on his chest, a red fog settling into his shirt. It was like being blasted by an icy gale. But this gale sank in like a butterfly wing through water. Lief felt an icy thread grasp his heart inside his chest. Suddenly, he was plopped into his own mind, and had no control of his body. Helpless, Lief watched in the recess of his mind as this…monster enveloped his head and his body. He screamed, but had no mouth to do it. Suddenly, pain struck him as she bolted into him, and he was sprawled out on the bed. His body was being roamed by cold, alien hands, and his own were responding…and he couldn't do anything about it, except be forced to watch.

**Note: OK, ya'll know that I don't like doing sex scenes so imagination. But remember, Lief is being forced, so he isn't willingly sleeping with the enemy. Plot reasons people, plot reasons! You'll get it. Now please don't shoot me!!! =D **

**Now to the reviewers….**

**homsweethomicide13: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked that chapter. And on another note, thanks for checking out True Colors. I'm sure that Jason Alexander appreciated your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**x-KuroxShiroxAi-x****: Glad you liked that chapter…..isn't bug spray just wonderful? Hope this one didn't disappoint! =) **

**Please R&R!!!!!!!! **

**Other Note: If you like my style, I'm also on fiction press with a bunch of poetry and a slash story that I just started called LOL: Life Of Love. If you just like slash and the way I project my parings. Don't worry, I'll still be steadily updating Blue, Blue Eyes. I'll try to get chapter 7 up shortly!!!!! **


	7. Fifty to Her but One to Me

**Title: See that thingy. **

**Summary: See first chapter!!!!!!! **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Pairing: Lief/Dain, SLASH!!!! Do like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I'll admit it!!! I don't own!!! I'm just a singer and poet who ****tries ****to write fiction….and fanfiction. **

**Note: Hello all of my DQ peeps! I'm back. And now here comes the chapter where you have to say; AW!!!! Just because Dain is so awesome! I mean, he changed his ways for Lief!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter Seven: Fifty to Her, but One to Me **

_Didn't think that I_

_Would make it, did you?_

_Sort of hard to believe,_

_I had that much strength._

(My beautiful poetry…..you _**KNOW **_you love it!!! So there! =P)

Lief shivered, his head was spinning and it was so cold, like he was under ice. But he was free of the spell. Gently, he flexed his fingers. They obeyed him, clumsily, for he was trembling. The cold sheets enveloped him, but they made a barrier between his body and her. Lief shook violently. Last night all he could do was scream silently in his mind as his body was pummeled by some sort of lustful monster…and his self was forced to return it.

Now he was not only shivering but crying. It was cold and the pain was livid on his frozen skin. He had bruises and cuts where black nails had dug into the skin. He hurt in places he didn't even know he had. It was a struggle, the hardest walk in his life (even though it was only a few feet) to get to his clothes and get dressed.

He swayed as he walked, but didn't want lean against a wall for support. He needed to get out of this room. The air was so icy that it felt as if breathing it was suffocating him.

He didn't care about anything anymore, not the trail of blood running from his blacked eyes and mouth to his neck, not the fact that his body was begging for rest, or the pain. He just cared about getting out.

Standing at the door, one hand on the handle, her voice came to him like a ghostly whisper of fog, "I will summon you when I require you again."

Lief made no comment; his heart felt numb and terrified, and he found that he couldn't register one ounce of emotion. It was like it had been frozen out of him.

There was a troop of Grey Guards waiting to escort him back. Lief avoided their glances, shrinking into his cape, trying to hide himself. He felt as if every inch of his body was stained. Like he was wearing a sign on his forehead that said everything she forced him to do. At last, he was shoved into his room. He fell as the Guards shut the door, and Dain caught him in both arms.

Stumbling up, the Ol helped the battered human to the bed, where he sat him down. Lief sat there, emotionless, still, silent, and broken.

"What did she do? No, wait—I don't want to know! Because if I did than I know that I would go there myself and rip her into pieces!" Dain snarled, sitting next to Lief.

"No. You wouldn't. You couldn't, actually. She'd throw you to the ground with a flick of her finger and turn you into goop." Lief said as-oh-matter-of-factly, knowing that he was right.

Dain sighed, defeated, "True. And I rather like being solid."

There was a moment of silence, until Lief shook so hard, that he practically crumbled to the floor, landing on his side. He groaned and Dain bent down, seeing the damage that had been done. Lief was cut where nails had gouged into his delicate skin. Bruises were deeper than Dian had thought, and one of the human's eyes was bloody and swollen from a large one.

Dain flinched, feeling his heart—if he had one—melt inside him, crashing to his feet. Suddenly that week of lust, love every night, and then having Lief subjected to this, made him sick. What was the reason that he took him here? To use him as a toy and drag him bleeding and numb around the Shadow lands?! Dain remembered watching Lief in his sleep, admiring him, thinking that after all he had done, he deserved a human pet. But than he started feeling something. Love. Or at least, as close as he could feel to that human emotion. But Lief made him feel it. With all he had, the soul he didn't own—Lief made a flame light up in him and hot prickles dance in his body. Seeing him like this, limp in his arms, made him sick. Sick of his master. Sick at himself, for doing things so similar and offering Lief none of his feelings in return.

In total, he felt like he was really about to regurgitate.

************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!**************************

Dain bathed Lief, placing the human in clean nightclothes, throwing the old ones into the fire that he had kindled in the mantel. Perhaps its warmth and comforting sunset glow would help his little human. Lief didn't speak, only the occasional grimace as Dain lay him down showed that he was aware of his surroundings. His sapphire eyes were glassed, devoid of emotion like the gems that they were similar to. Dain sighed and tucked him in a bit, feeling the side of his face. His skin was warmer, but he was still shivering a bit, the effects of sorcery slowly leaking out of his body.

As there was nothing that he could do, Dain changed himself, hanging his coat in the closet and placing the note about the new experiment on the small desk that Lief used.

Climbing into bed, Dain turned to Lief, "I'm sorry."

Lief turned over on his side, face to face with Dain, "For what?"

Dain wrapped both arms around the human, hugging him tightly against him, "For using you like she did. I forgot why I brought you here. It wasn't for physical pleasure, but for the way you made me feel. The emotion that stirred when I saw your smile."

Lief looked up at him, "Love?"

The Ol flinched, "I think that's what it's called. Strange human emotion. Curse it."

"It's a good thing." Lief said quietly, not meeting his master's eyes.

"But I don't know how to….express it."

Lief sighed, comfortable in the warm arms that embraced him. Dain's hug was more homely than the room.

"Normal people who love each other don't need sex every night." Lief murmured, "Just simple gestures, feelings, whatever the other needs."

"What do you need?" Dain whispered.

"This," Lief said, placing his head on Dain's chest, his eyes fluttering, "Just this."

He didn't move a muscle and they spoke no more for that night.

************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!!****************************

Lief felt stronger the next day. And the next. Things were better now. He was better. Dain was no longer lustful, but caring. There was real emotion in the Ol's eyes. Lief felt the loving warmth from each embrace, the nights of laughing and talking near the mantel. He drew strength from Dain.

He loved him.

And maybe it was wrong. For even though Lief had no memory of his past, he knew that he was supposed to be against the Shadow Lord and her creatures. He couldn't describe how he knew that; he just did. That was the one fragment of his past that remained. But here, trapped in a room with an Ol whom he was harboring feelings for, he left that out of the equation.

After all, he knew nothing. No memory, no family, no friends; just Dain.

So don't think about it.

The days stretched on. Lief drew and wrote random things by day, trying to recall his memory, but failing. Dain came back and gave him a supportive hug, as Lief melted into the embrace, not feeling up to anything besides sleep.

One night, Lief woke up in Dain's embrace to a rough knocking. He gulped, looking at Dain, who got up and climbed over the human, fear visible in his soft chocolaty eyes.

Not again.

Lief's hands bit into the sheets as the Guards talked to Dain. He didn't know much, but his head was clearer, he was strong, more prepared. If the Shadow Lord could fight him with the glowing red gaze and her thoughts of evil, than surely he could combat them with good. For even if he didn't have any memories, he had emotions; he knew his enemy.

Even if he was the lover of one of them.

Lief massaged a temple and got up, grabbing his cloak, but not hiding in it like last time. He had to look strong, be proud. Dain hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. Lief looked over the other's shoulder at the Grey Guards, who were waiting patiently.

"I am going to kill her!" Dain hissed in his ear, kissing Lief's cheek forcefully.

"No," Lief said, pulling back and looking at him, "You can't. This is the way it is; a do or die."

"A stupid, sick do or die."

Lief shrugged, not able to disagree. Head held high, he stepped into the circle of Grey Guards, nodding to the leader. The burly Guard looked a little shocked—was this the same fragile blue-eyed human who they had transported just last week?—but he barked out orders to his pod and they surrounded Lief, who, with his head held high, azure eyes gleaming like determined stone beckons, started the walk to the Shadow Lord's chamber.

They came to the door, once again. Lief felt as if he was walking in the past. But this tie he was stepping in with what he knew now. Lost in his thoughts, Lief gathered his emotions. The flame of his spirit stealing to his mind, feelings alight. Love, friendship, warmth, and all other homely emotions rushed into him. As he entered the cold bedchamber, he didn't shiver, but walked on, keeping his face carefully blank as the fire within him thrashed in his bones.

She was there. Standing in front of him with a smile on her face. Lief looked into her glowing eyes, his emotions ready. Slowly, she stepped forward. They were face to face. Lief didn't cower in his gaze, but narrowed his eyes, surrendering his focus to the glowing red orbs. The stream of evil poured into him from a lip of cold magic. But he was ready. His own mind lurched into hers; alight with the emotions that he had collected. She gasped, unprepared. The contact broke as she looked away, breathing hard and clenching her fists. True, she didn't faint like Lief had, but he could tell that she had felt the blow. The small victory buoyed him. She was strong, but layer by layer, he would tear her apart.

For the memories he couldn't remember, for the family and friends he no longer had, for the one he loved now, for whoever he used to be.

After a few moments, the Shadow Lord looked at him, though not in the eye, "Very impress parlor trick, human, but I've seen better. Don't get any ideas. I will not break under my own slave."

"I am not a slave." Lief's voice rang in the chamber, vibrant and clear.

"You're right," she spat, "You are a pleasure toy of a slave."

"There is a difference between a lover and a pleasure toy." He hissed, his calm, controlled exterior slipping a bit in anger.

"What ever you like to think human, you are my property in the end. And considering how much we—well, I—enjoyed last time, I called you back. Let's just hope that the spell didn't have too many adverse effects on your body."

Her fingers flexed, and she leaned over, but Lief acted this time, "There will be no need."

She looked up, meeting his eyes once again and flinched, still a little weak.

Lief watched her turn, and as he started to undo his shirt buttons he thought through the sadness and tight ball of anxiety and fear in his stomach, _Fifty to her, but one to me. _

Smiling at the small victory—but an accomplishment nonetheless—Lief closed his eyes and faced the torture to come head on.

**Note: I know, kinda pointless and not my best, but it's plot reasons! The next chapter will explain. Besides, Lief is realizing he can win. And Dain changed and became more….human, perhaps? And what happens now that Lief is stronger? Anyway, hope ya'll still liked it! =) **

**Now to the reviewers: **

**homesweethomicide13: I know, but tormenting him is so much fun!!!! But I'm happy that people still like the story. Glad you liked it! Hope this was good too. And you have to admit (even though you don't like him) Dain was sweet in this chapter. Please? No? OK! Don't hurt me! :hides under desk: =D =P =) lol**

**x-KuroxShiroxAi-x: I know, I am so cruel! But, it was entertaining, right? Besides, torturing him is fun! =) And the evil bugs are gone! Yay! Glad you liked chapter 6 and looking forward to what you have to say about this!!!**

**Thanks reviewers! Ya'll are awesome!! **

**Please R&R peeps! **


	8. Stuff

**Title: See that thingy above!!!! It starts with B!!!**

**Sumarry: See first chapter, I'm too lazy to copy, paste.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Lief/Dain. SLASH!!!!!**

**Note: Hello everyone. I have returned. This is my personal favorite chapter, and I've been waiting to write it for a long time. =) =O =D Hope ya'll like it!!!  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah; don't rub it in! I'm a sensitive guy! **

**Now on with the show!!!!!**

**Chapter 8: Stuff**

_Oh, oh, hold on,_

_Through the storms and the tide_

_Rushin' past the moment_

_And I'm just goin' along for the ride._

**(My gorgeous poetry/song! I know you love it!!!)**

Lief only shivered ever so slightly as he closed the door of the chamber, Guards surrounding him. He was only a little sore but not a mark visible on his fine Victorian skin. The Guards flinched back ever so slightly as he looked up at them with bright, challenging blue eyes.

He was a new person entirely.

As the Guards shoved him into the room, Lief leapt forward, riding the push rather than stumbling like a worthless domino.

The door slammed shut and Lief put his head against the wall. Breathe. Just breathe. He felt as if his body couldn't take it. Something was different about him. Something that she'd done to him. It felt like he had too much energy, too many emotions to contain. One second he felt strong and valiant, the other he was battling a headache and the sense of forbidding that told him something was just plain wrong.

Not to mention making it feel like his brains were being torn apart.

"I bet this is all a lie," he said, looking around the room, "And illusion. Probably a sorcerous one at that. I bet it's a prison cell."

He walked over to the bed and picked up a small note.

_L-_

_Got to go help with new project. Be back by night._

_-Dain_

Lief threw away the note and lay on the cover, looking up at the ceiling.

_Why am I always so confused these days? Why? What sort of childish game is she playing at…?_

After a few weeks of no action, no questions, Lief felt his entire supply of curiosity and frustration ball into one. Powered by his new fire of energy and emotion.

"Reveal you stupid thing!" he shouted at the room.

And it did just that.

A wave of blue glow washed into the room, rippling the bright, rustic colors of finery into threads of smoke. It passed over Lief, who stood and looked around.

It was a cell. Or similar to one. With grey stone walls, trickling with icy water. He breathed in the misty sort of air. It was a cold humidity, scented with mildew and mold.

But it was dank and poor; not the glamorous suite that Lief was used to.

And, perhaps, the scariest part was that Lief had did this himself.

"Magic." He whispered in awe, "I did magic."

Those words didn't change anything, but suddenly he felt calmer, his emotions and thoughts more clear, more organized.

He looked down at his bracelet that glowed when a truth was said. It was glowing, but it flashed briefly, and suddenly the red eyes of ruby were blue.

The same sapphire shade of his eyes.

"Sorcery." He murmured, fingering the serpent's head. The small etches in it's skin were a swirl of marks and lines, glowing in his vision as the poisonous red and grey glow of the Shadow Lord. He blinked and they were gone, though the chamber was still a cell-like room.

Suddenly the door opened. Lief turned, seeing Dain entering the room.

He was frozen to the spot. How would his master react to having his lord's spell broken?

"Lief." Dain greeted, wrapping his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

Lief leaned back into the embrace, but his eyes still flickered around the cell, "Why are you back early?" he murmured, knowing that it was only mid-morning.

"3-19, another Ol, decided that he wanted to be all special and named himself the only Ol on the project." Dain said, not the least bit phased.

Lief sat down on the bed, and Dain turned around, "I'll make some tea."

Lief nodded, not really listening. He wondered if Dain could see the revealed chamber as he could. He checked the snake bracelet. The sapphires—well, if they were sapphires—seemed to be pulsating, but the serpent was giving him no help.

"Do you notice something different about this room?" he asked as Dain handed him a cup.

"Should I?" Dian asked curving an artful arch of a black eyebrow.

Lief, frowned, "I'm not sure."

"You're here," Dain said, "That's different."

Lief purred as his love's lips came crashing into his, tongue exploring. Leaning into Dain, Lief buried his face in his shoulder.

Dain took a sip of his tea as silence crept between the two. Lief gently left Dain's embrace, sitting up and looking into his tea

Inside he saw something swirling. At first he thought it was sugar, but than he noticed that it was glowing, a swirling maelstrom of pulsating green flecks. Lief cried out in shock, dropping the cup, causing tea to splatter all over the place.

Dain looked at him. Lief was shaking, staring at the swirling mass of brown. The green was gone, and in his cup was just the sludge of sugar.

_Now_, Lief thought_, I am definitely going insane. _

"What's wrong?!" Dain asked, grabbing a cloth and starting to mop up the liquid.

"I….thought I saw something in my drink. Here let me help."

Eventually, they managed to sponge the tea form the coverlet and carpet, Dian said that he would make arrangements to have it taken care of. Lief nodded, taking another spot on the bed.

"So what now?"

Lief looked up as Dain sat next to him, "Huh?"

"Well, what are we going to do? We've got the whole day to kill."

Lief blinked, "Umm…well I usually just draw or sleep or think."

Dain frowned, "So you can go do your doodles and leave me to die of boredom."

Lief looked at him challengingly, "Well what do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "Stuff."

Lief rolled his eyes as the Ol hugged him, seductively feeling up his shirt, "Just stuff?"

"Mm-hm."

Lief smiled slightly, a small plan weaving in his mind. Seductively, he curled into Dain, "Fine," he murmured, kissing him, "You win."

Dain smiled, "I usually do."

***********************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************************

The next morning, Lief yawned, blinking sleepily. Dain was already up, sitting on a stool and watching him.

Lief propped his head on his arm, "What?" he asked grudgingly.

Dain shrugged, "Nothing, you just look nice when you're sleeping."

"You're an oddball, Dain."

The Ol smiled, eyes lingering on Lief as he got up, putting on some clothes.

"What now?"

Dain shrugged, Lief rolled his eyes, "You know that there's nothing I have that you haven't seen before." He shrugged on the shirt.

Dain sighed, "I have to go help out with my Master's new project."

Lief frowned and came over to Dain, burying his head in his lover's shoulder, "Do you have to?"

"Yeah." Dian lifted the human up for a kiss. Lief gave it everything he had….it was time to ask Dain.

"Umm…Dain?" he asked, breaking from the kiss but still in the other's arms, "I was wondering if I could have freedom to explore the palace."

Dain smiled slightly, kissing his cheek, "My master said you would ask. You may, but no trouble, got that?"

Lief fluttered generous black eyelashes around his blue, blue eyes, "Of course."

He smirked as Dain turned around and shut the door.

**********************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************************

"Do you have any books on sorcery?"

The man pushed spectacles up, "Can you read?"

Lief shrugged, "I don't know."

The man at the desk snorted, "Must be fresh out of the goop jar. Stupid Ols, running around this place."

Lief didn't bother to correct him, "Do you have any?"

The man snorted again, "Follow me."

He wiggled out of the chair and Lief had to restrain a gasp as he saw him. The man was short, perhaps an inch or so above three feet. At Lief's hip. But that was because his legs were cut off. In their place was short, broad talons that fanned out in sharp black claws. Red, scaly skin clings to his arms, ending in long talons similar to those on his feet. Lief shuddered and the grotesque half-man tottled up the ladder of the bookshelf.

Lief turned away as he waited. After Dain had given him freedom of the palace—or, what appeared to be a grand one, but Lief didn't dare to reveal it again—he had ran through the halls, in search of a library or study.

Then he found this mini library, with a good amount of books and a few desks. He took a seat at a desk. He was now certain that this whole palace was an illusion…but he was afraid of using his new found power.

The grouchy talon-man brought over a few books, slamming them down on the table.

"Thanks." Lief said, smiling.

The man snorted, "Just don't ruin them, Ol."

Shrugging Lief opened the first book, reading the first chapter. He kept reading, finding out all he could. He ignored the man's eyes boring into him.

So it seemed that he could control his powers by willing them. There were many techniques to making them actually work. Some used gestures; others spoke, while some only had to think. Most spells you just willed, but some required actual methods and such. Like creating things and such. Sorcery was a blurry subject, and you needed to be very specific when handling it.

Lief guessed that he was a verbal one. But he could also see spells, said the book, and those contained marks; strings of visible will. Other chapters contained instructions on how to bend or break the will of the spell.

Lief glanced down at his bracelet, blinking and willing himself to see something. Finally, after emptying his mind he was able to see the grey and red veins within the gold, symbols swirling. He felt the emotion and will in the spell, but he had no clue what it was nor could he make heads or tails out of it.

"Might as well try something." he muttered.

He fixed his gaze on a pen in a jar in front of him, "Move."

The pen lifted, whirling in circles in the air, slowly floating towards him.

"Stop."

The pen clattered to the table.

Lief smiled ever so slightly. Suddenly, the man came over, his talon hands limp at his sides. He looked at Lief with veneration, awe, and a new kindness

"You are some Ol…"

Lief smiled, "I'm not an Ol, sir."

The man blinked, "Than what are you?"

Lief faced forward, "I really don't know."

**Note: Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating, I had school and some things in my personal life (yeah, it's hard to believe I have one). Anyway, hope you guys liked this, and no, this talon dude is not Claw, just the same experiment, but finished (you know, with the feet and all). I don't really know, so I just made that up. So yeah, hope ya'll liked this!!!**

**-Golmere**

**Now to the reviewers: **

**Lapis: Thanks! Glad you liked it. I love using that little phrase. I really do. And yeah, glad we have sisters. I'm so glad you saw the changes in him. Anyway, hope you liked this!!!!**

**homesweethomicide13: Thank you so much for always reviewing! So glad you liked it! Thanks for all the support!!!! But I will convert you eventually!!!**

**X-KuroxShiroxAi-x: Thanks glad you liked it! I really enjoyed changing Dain. And the torture…..more to come! Hope you liked it!!!!**

_**Blue, blue eyes looking in a mirror,**_

_**Reviews and praise are getting nearer! =D**_

**Please R&R!!!!!**


	9. Truth Teller

**Title: Golmere is the Best! =D Just kidding; Blue, Blue Eyes. This is Fiction, not NON fiction! =D **

**Summary: He is too lazy to copy, paste, so see first chapter. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Lief/Dain SLASH!!! **

**Note: Hi ya'll! I'm updating! Go me! Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. They're not mine!!!!!**

**Chapter 9: Truth Teller**

_Blue, blue eyes looking in a mirror, _

_Hold on, darling, it's getting clearer. _

_Watching the pieces fall into place,_

_Playing in a web under an angel's face. _

There was a moment of awkward silence in which the clawed man sat down across from Lief, his shorter end with the talons for perching barely dangling over the edge of the chair.

"Well….two pairs of eyes are better than one," he said, taking a book, "So are you a prisoner?"

Lief bit his lip, "More or less. I'm more of a slave to a slave—my master is an Ol. But I am human, and not from here. But I have no memory."

"Good, than you are Deltoran."

"I don't know," Lief said again, "I wish I did."

The man shrugged, carefully opening the book in front of him, "I'm Leo by the way."

"Lief," he replied, "Just Lief."

"A pleasure. Now let's see what we can find."

***********************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************************

Five hours later, Lief rubbed his temples, letting the table drop to the ground.

"You've improved…..a lot."

Lief looked up, smiling slightly. He was satisfied. He could move things, heal, see spells, and various other things. But he hadn't tried any creating.

That and he still didn't know two things…..

"Leo?" he asked.

The grotesque looked up, "Yes?"

"I have to go, Dain will be waiting. But, could you find something out for me?"

"Of course."

Lief pointed to his bracelet, "See this? It was given to Dain by his Master, the Shadow Lord. Do you think that it would be in a book?"

Leo scrutinized the bracelet, "I'm sure I'll be able to find it. I'm here almost all the time anyway."

Lief nodded, "And I need information on a sweet-tasting glowing green powder. One that you can mix in drinks and such."

"Will do," Leo replied.

"Thanks," Lief said, "You have no idea how much it means to me."

*****************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!****************************

Lief got back to the room after Dain, for once. Dain smiled in greeting, looking up from his hands.

"Missed me?" Lief asked, sitting down next to Dain and leaning into his open arms.

"Of course. I miss you even when you're here."

Lief smiled and tipped his head up for a long, sweet kiss. He smiled into it, feeling the warmth and safety of Dain's arms.

Leaning against the Ol's shoulder, in his lap, Lief yawned, breathing in the familiar, clean scent that smelled like plain air with a slight bit of lemon or orange. A profound emptiness with the tinge of a sour fruit.

Strange how that worked. Is that all that could come of emptiness? Was that all that could ever be created? A sour flavor without feeling; blue, blue eyes staring the mirror, not being able to remember, or forget.

Was there a future at all?

Lief rolled out of bed, changing, as Dain threw back the coverlet, going under the sheets and single light blanket.

As he climbed in, Lief glimpsed a crate under his night stand. A large box filling in the cavity of the stool's legs.

He shrugged, ignoring it and sliding in under Dain's arm.

As he rested his head on the pillow, looking at the wall in the darkness, he asked Dain, "Do you really love me? I mean, is this real? Or just…a bed and affection relationship."

"I thought you already knew, Lief." Dain replied, his body heat leaving the human as he turned onto his back.

Lief felt his heart grow hollow at the small gesture of….rejection, perhaps? But he didn't give up there.

"I just—sometimes people need to hear it, Dain."

Dain turned and wrapped his arms around Lief, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget."

Lief stretched his arm out onto the bed so he could see the sapphire eyes of the bracelet.

"Of course I do Lief. You're the one thing that brings light into my life. You make me feel human, complete. It's a balance that is so opposite…I don't know what I do with out you."

"Please, Dain," Lief whispered, closing his blue, blue eyes, "Just say it."

He didn't know why he needed to hear it, but he did.

"I love you, Lief." Dain whispered close to his ear, soft rose petal lip touching dark hair, "More than anything else. I'd face my Master head on for you."

Lief nodded and put his face in the pillow so Dain couldn't see that he was crying.

And on his wrist, the sapphires glowed brighter than ever before.

*****************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!****************************

Lief awoke alone in the bed, absent of Dain's arms. He sat up, scrubbing off the dried tears with his sleeve. Dain had probably just left; there was a hot cup of tea on the tray for Lief.

Standing, Lief looked around the room. His spell had stuck and he still saw the cell. He picked up his tea and was about to take a sip but then…..decided not to.

He looked into the cup and stared at the sorccerous patterns. He could feel the will of the spell, but he couldn't really tell its intentions. Hopefully Leo had found something.

He walked into the library where he found his new friend.

"Lief, I found what you were looking for."

Lief sat down as Leo wiggled into the chair across from him, a book with a tba of paper in hand. The taloned man flipped it open, then turned it Lief's way, pointing.

"Here's your bracelet, read."

Life glanced at the image. It was the bracelet, but undone like how it had been in its case.

"This article of jewelry is a truth teller that has jewels that glow when someone says the truth. But the sorcerer or sorceress chooses the truth. In other words, this bracelet glows to things that the sorcerer wants it to. For example if one is trying to make a woman believe her husband is dead, they would say so, and the bracelet would glow. The clever thing to do is program it with real truths too, not just lying ones. It makes the wearer not expect. The sorcerer programs these truths by forming the lies in their head, and focusing them into the will of the spell.

"Even so, one can reprogram this bracelet to be an actual truth teller, but than they must wear it. When doing so, be careful of thinking to hard and being skeptical. The bracelet will pick it up."

Lief stopped, his voice breaking, his heart sinking.

"So this is what the Shadow Lord has done. Programming this and making you believe it. No doubt everything the Ol tells you that makes the bracelet glow are lies."

"No." Lief whispered tears running from his eyes, "No! It—it can't be true. He said—he told me. I mean……."

Leo put a claw on Lief's shoulder as the young human put his face in his hands, blue, blue eyes looking out through his fingers, clotted with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Lief. Why is this effecting you like this? What did he tell you?"

Lief shook his head, not wanting to voice it. He couldn't hear those words as a lie. He couldn't believe that they were false.

_I love you, Lief. _

"Is there a possibility that some of it could've been true?" Lief asked through the tears.

"Most likely. The Shadow Lord is clever. But the big things, the ones that mean more to you—"

_More than anything…._

"Probably aren't."

Lief looked out at the shelves, feeling small and cold.

"No." that was all he could say.

But…..yet there it was in black and white. Yes.

_I thought you already knew…. _

Was there a future at all?

**Note: I know! Bad Golmere! No update! Sorry about that, school is being school and I've had some things in my personal life come up. But I try. Hope ya'll liked this. Ah! The suspense! Was Dain lying? What else is there being hidden from Lief? That is for me to know and you to read!!!**

**Now to the reviewers: **

**homesweethomicide13: I'm running outta things to say to you! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Haha, yeah, updates. I try my best. Hope you liked this!!!  
**

**x-KuroxShiroxAi-x: Have I ever told you I love your penname even though I can't say or spell it to save my life? ANYWAY, yup, glad you liked the magic. Hope you liked this!!!!  
**

**Lapis: Yup. I am evil, aren't I? Yup, I've been waiting a bit for bringing in the magic. Now I am teasing you with a BIT more info, but not all of it…..thanks for reviewing and hope you liked it!!!**

**Review everyone! **


	10. Getting It Back

**Title: Something rhyming with New, New Lies **

**Summary: What?! I could've SWORN it was something about pineapples or cheese….**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Lief/Dain SLASH!!!!! **

**Note: Heyo, here's an update! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I don't own already! **

**Chapter 10: Getting It Back**

_If there's anything in the whole world, _

_Better than this feeling,_

_Than bring it on; the past is still healing._

It took a few moments for Lief to collect himself. His mind swirling, he looked up, his blue, blue eyes shining with tears.

Even though his voice wavered he asked; "And what of the powder?"

"Here."

Another book was pushed in front of him.

Slowly Lief took it, looking at the open page. There was an illustration of the powder, a bright, luminous green. Under it was a brief paragraph, straight forward and right to the harsh point.

"This powder makes memories disappear. A sorcerer can select a time period of these memories. This spell is handy for captives; if they take a prisoner, they can erase all memory before the victim was captured. Even so one must be careful while doing so and make sure that the person, who they are poisoning, in an essence, have no sorccerous capabilities. To view the memories or plant them into one's mind, the sorcerer must simply retract the information and images from the powder's will." Lief's voice was hollow as he read the words out loud.

So not only had Dain lied, but he had also poisoned him; wiping out his memory. The question was; what did Dain not want him to know?

"Can I borrow this?" he asked, gesturing to the book.

Leo nodded, "Of course. And this one too, for the bracelet."

Lief took both volumes; "I'm going to go to my room and work on these. I'll let you know if I have any progress." his voice was still very hollow and monotone; business-like but without any feeling within the folds of the words.

As he turned to walk away, he heard Leo say, partly to him, partly to whoever, "Just remember that playing in their web makes the pieces of the puzzle fall together eventually."

Easy enough for him to say.

***********************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********************

Lief toyed with the corner of the page, staring at the words as if he was willing them to change. They blurred in his vision, separated, drifted, but they stayed the same.

Gently he took a pinch of the green powder in his hand, letting it trail in the air, then float back into the jar.

Well, he had figured out how to disassemble the will of it and retrieve his memory. But there were risks. First off, he could loose control of one of the spells and the powder might steal them all back, including the ones he had since he came here and he might not be able to try a second time. Also, his brain could be overwhelmed and he might faint. That and the Shadow Lord may be able to detect him, as it was her (or its) spell.

Lief breathed in and spread out his hands. He saw the delicately constructed spell in his mind. It was like an ornate chain; each link barely intertwined, but al different and if you broke one, than all of them would spring out and hit you in the face.

Gently he took out a link with his own will; he reached in with the spell like a hand, simply moving his will with his mind.

It came out and he could see some of the defenses break; unravel and disappear.

He let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. He reached in again, this time from a different angle, while at the same time, he formed a cup in his mind, one of sorcery. One to catch the memories as he undid this last latch.

This catch was hard, and it took all of his power to even grasp it. As soon as his mind wrapped around it, he felt a burst of the same death-like cold that he had when he had looked into her eyes. Pure evil. Nothing; just an expanse of malice.

Lief gasped in pain, shutting his eyes shut, his mind keeping jit's grip and other spell together.

It kept getting worse and worse. The pain...he had never felt anything like it. Suddenly he was lost. Just a life in the spell. His conscious mind left him and siwlrs of grey and red shone inside of his eyelids.

Then, suddenly, it was over and there was a moment of pure, halcyon silence…

That's when the latch broke and the memories flooded into Lief's mind.

**************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!***************************

Lief couldn't recall much of that…moment. It wasn't a rush, it wasn't slow and plodding in his head…it just was.

It was a breeze that had always been there but he had never faced. It was a scar he had always had, but never saw.

It was like something that he knew about, but now he really did.

All he knew that he blinked and the powder was clear sugar, spread over the table, and he knew about it all.

Barda, Jasmine, the quest for the Belt. Doom, Dain, the Resistance, Queen Bee Honey. A bright rainbow light that he knew was the Belt of Deltora. Jasmine, who was now queen; the rightful heir revealed at last.

Dain. The traitor. The one who tired to steal the Belt and kill Doom…no….Endon.

The one who had stolen him just after the Belt had shone.

Lief's brow furrowed. He couldn't remember anything after that except a sharp pain in his head. He must have been unconscious.

Here, after he was taken, he could remember the box with things from Del. The crate…

Lief ran over to his side of the bed and looked under his table.

There it was. The proof of it all. If those objects were in there than Dain was a liar as well. If they weren't….than what kind of web was he playing in?

Gently he lifted the lid and gasped. There they were.

Slowly, he lifted Monty, his toy Kin, and hugged the stuffed creature close to him. Tears welled up in the sorcerer's eyes as he set his toy on his lap, running his hand over the soft brown cloth that his mother had so lovingly sewn.

"The question is," he said, smiling at the new knowledge, yet scared of the foreboding; "Are they alive or dead?"

*************************Bullet Thingies!!!!!!!!!****************************

"Well, either is possible." Leo said.

Lief nodded solemnly, "That's why I'm going to need to fix this bracelet and make it an actual truth teller. All of my friends are brave and bold and strong, but I've seen first hand what the Shadow Lord can do to someone."

Leo flinched unconsciously flexing his claws. "I think that you should wait. Perhaps a few days. Enough time for you to adjust into your new memory."

"But what do you think?" Lief asked for the fifth or sixth time in that hour.

"Honestly?"

"Of course, I want your opinion, my friend." Lief said formally.

"I don't think that they are alive. If they are than they're slaves here."

"SLAVES??? HERE?!" Lief exclaimed.

Leo nodded, "You didn't hear? They have brought thousands of Deltorans here. No one knows what the Shadow Lord is planning to do with them, though."

"I shall have to ask Dain about that." Lief said, standing up, a little shocked.

"Will he tell you?"

Lief thought about it, "I don't know. If he's half the one I remember him to be, than he will."

"Do you think that he actually loves you?!" Leo called as Lief was about to leave.

He stopped in the doorway and turned, "Yes. I think so."

"You know that by loving him, you're betraying your friends, dead or alive, correct?"

Lief breathed in; "It seems," he said to the world as he left, "That I cannot do anything without betraying someone."

**Note: So, what shall Lief find out when he fixes the bracelet? Are they dead or alive? Is Dain's love true? Can he get out without betraying himself, or someone else? Who must pay in the end? I know, my penname should be; The Evil Author rather than Golmere Verns. **

**This ain't my best, but I hope you like it. I think I'll be able to update more this month than last month, just so you know. I also have another slash story on FictionPress, so I'll be doing that too. But I'll try and update as much as I can. **

**Now to the reviewers:  
**

**Homesweethomicide13: Haha. Maybe I shall! Thank you for the idea. I know that you won't turn me into a newt, would you? Glad you liked it and hope you liked this too.**

**KuroxShiroXAi: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Eh, I still don't think that I can remember that, but I like. **


	11. Emotions

**Title: Blue, Blue Eyes**

**Summary: Too lazy to write it.**

**Pairing: Lief/Dain SLASH!!!!!  
Rating: PG-13, or T for Teen (like in the video game commercials!) **

**Note: Hey ya'll! An update! GO ME!!!! Anyway, this weeks spring break, so hopefully I can get some work done with this. **

**Chapter 11: Emotions **

_Yes, I miss you all the time,_

_I miss you because you_

_Can't see that I need you,_

_Can't see that I love you,_

_Can't see anything that ain't in your world._

(Yeah. No one even cares about my poetry, but I put it there anyway)

"Victory is mine," Lief muttered dully as he pulled the final link out of the spell and strung together the one that he had replaced it with.

Fixing the truth teller had been a complex job, but at last he was done. He had to get rid of the will in not only the spell that held the lies of the Shadow Lord, but also the will of the bracelet. And that had been hard. This thing was older than the hills, and than some more decades or so. Finally he had been able to manipulate it to the pure, solid truth. At some points he had yelled and he had used so much will that his vision had started spinning and the blood almost stopped flowing in his veins. But at last, he did it.

Now for an experiment.

"My name is Lief of Del. I grew up in Del, in a forge where my father worked as a blacksmith. On my sixteenth birthday I agreed to a quest. One to restore the Belt of Deltora. My companion was Barda, a palace guard that had been disguised as a beggar all of my life. We met Jasmine, a wild orphaned girl from the Forests. She save dour lives and helped us get the Topaz, the first gem on the Belt. She joined us on our quest and together we restored the other six gems of the Belt. After our quest was completed, we went to Del and the Belt shone for the true heir."

As he was saying this, he clasped the snake around his wrist. The sapphires glowed so bright that he had to shield his eyes.

As the glow died down and his heart rate leveled itself out Lief felt tears spring into his eyes. He was correct; this was the truth.

"In Del, there were originally seven tribes." That was an easy one. Just a test.

The bracelet glowed.

Lief breathed in. Now there were just two things that he wanted—no, _needed_—to know.

"Dain loves me."

The bracelet glowed…but differently. One eye, than the other; one eye, than the other. Right, left; right, left.

What….

"Dain doesn't love me?"

The same. Right, left; right, left. Maybe, maybe not. Yes, no. Truth, lie.

Lief clenched his teeth, "My friends are alive."

Right, left; right left.

"My friends are dead."

Right, left; right, left.

"My friends are alive?"

Right, left; right, left.

"YOU GODAMN THING!!!" he shouted.

It didn't glow this time.

Lief sighed, calming himself. He had no clue what the blinking of it meant. He would have to ask Leo tomorrow.

Getting up, Lief put away the books in his desk. Just in time too, as Dain came in.

Lief's blue, blue eyes flickered over to his lover. His traitor. His heartbreaker. His everything for so long.

Dain smiled, the dim amber light of the room surrounding his face. Lief flinched as the brown eyes caught the light and simply glowed. As white teeth smiled and soft lips mouthed his name. It hurt so much now.

Lief didn't know how Dian got there, but in the next moment he was in the Ol's arms and leaning into him, one arm around Dain's neck, the other hand resting on his chest, somehow blinking back tears in his eyes.

Dain rubbed his back and held onto him tightly. Lief felt his head on his own, wetness leaking into his hair. Tears. From an Ol.

What…

Dain broke away and punched the bed as he turned around and faced the wardrobe.

Lief stood up behind his lover, who was quaking as he trembled. Dain had his arms around himself, his head tucked down, tremors running down his body, dry gaps escaping his lips.

Lief came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Dain wasn't very emotional. Only the occasional signs of feeling. He was tender, yes, but…hard in expressing it. More seductive than loving, really.

"Dain," he whispered.

The Ol pushed him away, than instantly grabbed him back, holding him in front of him, holding Lief's arms with a death grip strong than a steel vise.

Lief looked in fear at Dain's face, which was tear coated and serious; "I don't know what's happening. I'm starting to feel things. Like a human. But…the emotions swing. Sometimes—sometimes I can't control them. But I'm trying. And something about you…it affects them. I just don't understand—"

Lief bit his bottom lip, "But…didn't you already feel?"

Dain nodded, "In a way. But…this is so much deeper. And Ol's…our feelings are controlled. More motives than emotion. But these new ones…they're…so powerful. More vivid than ever."

"But—"

"But I have always loved you, Lief." Dain raised his head and forced his lover's eyes to look into his own, "And now I am able to even more."

Lief's heart melted. He saw those brown eyes, shining with all of the love that he would ever need or want. He saw real, true, pure love. And suddenly it didn't matter that loving him back was betraying his friends and family in Del. It didn't matter that Dain was bound to his master's fell deeds. Or that he had lied or drugged him. No. All that mattered was that moment when a pair of blue, blue eyes looked through a mirror…into a universe of pure love.

"I love you too. For all my life." He whispered, though his voice cracked and wavered in the hot air as Dain breathe out, warm breath against Lief's mouth.

Lief leaned forward and kissed Dain's cheeks, leaving a gentle trail where the tears had fallen. Dain sniffed and held him, arms tight. Their noses touched, their eyes met. Lief smiled softly, bringing Dain into a kiss.

As it broke, Lief felt himself pressed down onto the bed, and he grinned, gently kissing Dain's neck.

He would have to ask Leo what the bracelet's blinking meant in the morning. Right now he was too busy with a confounded belt buckle…

**Note: Yeah, it's a filler chapter. But Lief did fix the bracelet. But what IS with the blinking? And what about Dain? How will his new emotions and evidence affect Lief's choice? And what choice is there left? Ha! I enjoy torturing you guys. I guess we'll have to see…**

**Now to the ladies (because all of my reviewers are girls): **

**Lapis: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Yes, but I know that you love the dirty scenes between him and Lief. Don't worry; technology hates me too. And the suspense! I shall keep you guessing and guessing forever!!! Haha. Hope you liked it!!!**

**Homesweethomicide13: Well, you don't know. Go on and hope, though. You could be right or wrong. Haha. Yeah, I'll convert you eventually. Glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this. **

**KuroxShiroxAi (Did I get that right?): Yup; he recovered his memory, but how sure is it that the people inside it are alive? Glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this just as much!!! **

**Review DQ peeps! **


End file.
